peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 November 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-11-21 ; Comments *Start of show:"Mr Branston is it now, how very pleasant to hear Alan Freeman back on Radio 1 FM albeit briefly in the Beatles programme". The Beatles reference is related to the BBC Radio One documentary The Beeb's Lost Beatles Tape that was broadcast before Peel's show. *Peel mentions that Erwin Blom from Dutch band Eton Crop is going to Ghent in Belgium to report to him about Belgian New Beat music and then plays a Belgian New Beat track from Chinese Ways. *Peel says that his favourite record to play loud with his son William in the car is a cassette from a German thrash metal band called Mottek. *Peel mentions laughing at a letter written in the Guardian newspaper by a reader who mentioned that the reason Pru Forrest is silent in the Archers is that she is a member of Sinn Fein. Between October 1988 and September 1994 voices of representatives from Sinn Fein and several Irish republican and loyalist groups were banned by the British government from being broadcast on television and radio in the United Kingdom. *Peel plays a Polish track from a record sent by a listener from Poland and is surprised how listeners in that country are able to listen to his shows. The track comes from a Polish band with a German name called Klaus Mit Foch. Sessions *Phil Hartley #1. Recorded: 1988-11-13. Repeated: 17 January 1989 Tracklisting *New Order: Fine Time (7") Factory @''' *Beatnigs: Television (12") Alternative Tentacles '''@ *My Bloody Valentine: I Need No Trust (12" - Feed Me With Your Kiss) Creation *Chinese Ways: Secrets Of China (v/a LP - New Beat - Take 1) Subway @''' *Phil Hartley: Lord Smutty Lips (session) *Room: Here Comes The Floor (12" - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Merlin: Born Free (12") Rhythm King '''@ *Very Things: Walking In The Sand (12" - Motortown) One Little Indian :(JP: 'We don't hear I think of enough cover versions of Kylie Minogue songs or songs that are associated with Kylie Minogue, here are people called the Stretchheads, about whom very little is known and their version of I Should Be So Lucky') *Stretchheads: I Should Be So Lucky (7" - Bros Are Pish) Moksha *Scotty: I Count The Skank (LP - Unbelievable Sounds) Trojan *Mottek: Misfit (Cassette - Untitled) Funhouse :(JP: 'Excellent stuff I think, I mean more Tommy Vance than me you may say, but there is a kind of meeting in the middle') *Phil Hartley: Inspector Of Crime (session) *Ace Cannon: Tuff (LP - "Tuff"-Sax) Hi *Todd Terry Project: Made By The Man (LP - To The Batmobile Let's Go) Sleeping Bag @''' :(JP: 'One of my favourite records at the moment, this is by Spit') *Spit: Road Pizza (12") Nailed To Sound *Pliers: No Better No Deh (12") Black Scorpio *Napalm Death: Uncertainty Blurs The Vision (CD - From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache *Ludichrist: Stuff To Fill Graves (LP - Powertrip) Combat *Dilruba: Bhangra Attack (Shaal Mar-Kay) (12") Multitone '''@ *Phil Hartley: Prepare To Change Sandals (session) *Creamers: (Young, Milk-Fed) Veal Boys (7" - Broken Record) Goofball Music *Blake Babies: Her (LP - Nicely, Nicely) Chew Bud :(Peel reminds listeners to vote in the Festive Fifty) *Blues Revolution: Zimbabwean track *Cold Crush Brothers: The Bronx (LP - Troopers) Westside @''' *My Bloody Valentine: Soft As Snow (But Warm Inside) (LP - Isn't Anything) Creation *Mieskuoro Huutajat: Laulu Suomessa (7" - Pohjoinen Kotimaamme) Parlophone '''@ *Wedding Present: Zadumav Didochok / Задумав Дідочок (10" LP - Ukrainski Vistupi V Johna Peela / Українські Виступи В Івана Піла) Reception *Klaus Mit Foch: Słuchaj Mnie! Albo Nie (LP - Mordoplan) Polskie Nagrania Muza *Lounge Jays: Massage A Rama (12") Not On Label &''' *Phil Hartley: Purchase Nicely (session) *Roscoe And His Little Green Men: Weird (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume Four Real Gone R&R & Surf: 1958-1966) Link Wraycords :(JP: 'To end tonight's programme, a record which is been getting amount of radio play, tip for the top, as we DJ's say, Neneh Cherry') *Neneh Cherry: Buffalo Stance (12") Circa '''& *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B3553XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B3553XXXXXXX-0201A0.mp3 *3) 1988-11-xx Peel Show LE022 *4) 1988-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE023 ;Length *1) 1:00:17 *2) 0:56:09 *3) 1:35:38 (1:06:13 on) *4) (to 7:34) ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE022 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1988 Lee Tape 22 *4) Created from LE023 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1988 Lee Tape 23 ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3553/2) *3,4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes